A Lucky Pianist
by CS Soldier97
Summary: Kaede tries to play the piano for a very important person for her, but that person was not expected to be looking for her, to spend time together. [KaedeXNaegi]


**Well, Hello, here I bring something that ends relatively quickly.**

**After reading stories like:**

**A piano and a clover by Alex-Senpai**

**or**

**You are not alone! You have me! by Ark19**

**I decided to write this, after all there is not much Kaede x Naegi in this place and taking advantage that Kaede looks a little (too much) like Naegi, I wanted to do something with them both ... without further ado I hope you like it.**

* * *

**Music Room~**

"I think ... there is this one."

Kaede was currently in the music classroom playing the piano.

"I hope you like it," she asked herself.

Currently Kaede wanted to finish a tune for the boy who stole his heart since he started attending the academy.

Kaede had thought about it for a while, but decided that he would confess his feelings to his beloved, while giving him a piano concert just for him.

He imagined for days how the moment would be, she would play perfectly, just for when he finished and see the boy of his dreams in front of her clapping and smiling, and once he is close enough to her, she would jump on top of him and kiss him at the same time he declared his love. For her it was perfect, simple but perfect.

Click, the noise from the door opening was heard in the room, Kaede looked around to see the last person she would expect to see enter.

"Ah Akamatsu-san, Hello," of course Makoto Naegi greeted cuts mind as always.

Kaede's time had paused, of all the people his senpai had come to this room.

"H-Hi Naegi-kun what brings you here?" Kaede gathered all her willpower to avoid blushing.

"Not much, I have free time and I decided to spend my time with someone in your class, so I decided to go directly with her representative" Naegi said with a happy expression on his face, he had spent time without spending free time with the definitive pianist.

He had said it, didn't he? He wanted to spend time with her instead of someone else, right? Kaede had a completely happy face right now.

"I just hope I don't break into something important."

"_I almost forgot that she is also a busy girl_" Naegi thought to himself.

"No," Kaede said too strongly.

"I mean, I'm free ... i-it's more you would like to hear something from me" Kaede's willpower had decided to betray her once the blush had taken over her face.

"I would love that," Naegi said with a smile.

"Okay, please sit down."

Naegi proceeded to sit in one of the chairs to see his junior play.

"_Why I have to be a disaster right now, I have to concentrate_", Kaede thought, and if I can get her to like it, he may praise me, although she knew that Naegi would praise her no matter what, just knowing that she would be praised for his senpai his face warmed up, he usually liked people to like how he plays the piano, but if that person was Naegi the pianist was afraid he would pass out of emotion.

Kaede began to play without many complications, but knowing that his beloved was listening attentively managed to make her nervous, even so, she managed to stand firm and play a melody with a calm and slow start so as to continue moving forward and pass the slow pace and Delicate to a more lively and cheerful touch.

Meanwhile Naegi was amazed to see her junior show off with the keyboard, if he knew she was very good, but seeing the hope engraved on the girl's face while playing made the lucky guy feel happier than usual.

As for Kaede as he continued playing, she began to remember the day she had arrived at the academy, his classmates, his teacher and more importantly ... Makoto.

she could remember that day so perfectly in his memory, a memory that would not change for anything.

The day he met his lucky senpai.

* * *

She initially saw him as a friend, but as the days progressed and they kept talking he made the pianist's heart slowly open towards him, and the fact that they were both the representatives of their respective classes made them share longer after school, she liked to see him smile, a pure and hopeful smile, an innocent attitude and a heart that was always cheerful, after all they almost never saw the lucky class 78 having a gray day, even when his supposed "luck" got him into trouble or exposed him to danger, he always opted for a constant optimistic expression, even some made jokes calling him "the ultimate optimistic student."

Maybe it was he smile, he innocence or he optimism, but since Kaede and Naegi spent more and more time together she made the pianist's heart explode, by the time she wanted to realize how much she had fallen in love with her senpai completely.

Although the worst was when his class realized this, since Kaede in several oversights had left clear signs of her feelings for Naegi, and even worse with people like Kokichi and Iruma, even though Oma was the worst by far, making fall into traps where Kaede was in a compromised position with Naegi, or as for Miu, who were usually a contest between her and Oma to see who said the most lewd phrase possible, and Kaede's other companions only left him pass without much importance or supported Kaede's crush, all except Tenko who kept seeing Naegi as a threat, and it will be only her imagination but for a fraction of a second she also remembers how someone gave him a withering look, although he decided to ignore it.

* * *

Kaede decided to change the cheerful and fast tone for a more dramatic and moderate tone for the end.

As for Naegi he was remembering the day when he met her pianist friend.

* * *

They were informed that the new students of the now class 79 had entered their respective class and the other two representatives of the upper class were given the order to welcome them, which were Makoto Naegi of class 78 and Chiaki Nanami of class 77 respectively.

Naegi remembers seeing each and every one of them talking to them and hoping to spend more time with everyone, as for Nanami, she was glad that Naegi was entertaining everyone on his own since he could feel how the dream was taking over her.

And by the time Naegi talked to Kaede, he liked that she was cheerful and passionate about her talent as a pianist, after several days both had spent free time almost daily after school where they talked to each other, discovering that Kaede was so Optimistic like him, he gave him more than enough to know that both would continue to get along even better, and even more since both were representatives of their classes.

* * *

Kaede passed the dramatic and constant tone through an increasingly muted tone until no noise was heard again.

The pianist had lowered her arms to her lap until the sound of applause flooded her ears, by the time Kaede opened her eyes she slowly looked at the lucky man's face.

Naegi was clapping her hands with a big smile on her lips, just to stand up and approach her.

"Surpassing yourself as always Akamatsu-san, even when I knew you were going to play surprisingly, you managed to impress me" Naegi stood in front of Kaede and extended a hand.

She had done it, she played for her beloved and now she was praising her, she just had to do the last step, kiss him.

But his insecurity suddenly struck, she wanted to pounce on him and kiss him, but she found herself paralyzed knowing she couldn't do it.

"_Why can't I do it?_" Kaede said frustrated at not being able to follow her plan.

"You want to walk for a while"

Kaede's expression changed from one frustrated by her indecision, but dreamy about Naegi's words to a cheerful accepting her hand.

"I would love to," she said, smiling back.

* * *

**Park~**

Kaede and Naegi had decided to go to a park near the academy where to hang out, while they were walking in search of a place to sit.

Kaede returned to her thoughts now that she remembers it had been a while since she and Naegi had not shared some time together, due to Kaede's talent that left her with little free time to have fun on her own in activities other than the piano , a feeling of guilt invaded her when she thought that maybe she was leaving her friends aside.

Squeezing my eyes, I hear Naegi call her.

"Here is a place, come" Naegi took her hand that certainly did not help the pianist who could say that his face was about to catch on fire.

Once they sat down Kaede saw around, a street where people walked, you could see people talking or walking in the distance, while around it there was a whole tree path, a completely quiet area.

Kaede turned to see Naegi who was also looking at her.

"Ah, something happens" Kaede asked in amazement when she saw Naegi so close to her.

"Kaede, is it okay if I call you that?" Naegi had used her name, Kaede's face blushed when she was called by his name by Naegi.

"Yes, yes ... but can I call you Makoto?" I ask with a shriek coming out of my lips.

"Sure".

Kaede wondered if smiling so much was a crime, Naegi was more and more animated, which almost didn't seem legal.

"Ma-Makoto because we are here specifically" Kaede managed to start talking if she stuttered too much, her willpower still returned to her.

"If I'm honest, I wanted to spend time with you ... alone."

"_A-alone" _Kaede thought blushing,_ "Makoto Naegi wanted to spend time alone with me?_".

"_This is a dream? no? Does it have to be?_"Kaede asked those questions one after another.

"Did you want to talk about something with-me?" Kaede's willpower left again.

"Yes, you will see today after leaving my class I ran into Oma on the way to the music room, and he said something ... peculiar" Naegi said.

It was difficult for Kaede but the serious tone with which Naegi began to speak scared her a little.

"_What was what Oma told him ... no, there is no way I told him there..._"

"What ... what did he say" managing to restore his composure whispered that last sentence.

"Well ... he said" Naegi approached Kaede's ear and confirmed his doubts.

**"Kaede-chan is in love with you".**

Naegi moved a little away from Kaede to give her space, while Kaede was a mess, her face was completely red, her eyes were looking at the floor and her hands were on his ankles.

"Kaede" Naegi put a hand on the pianist's shoulder so she only covered her face with her hands.

"I… I'm sorry," Kaede said between sobs.

"Kaede, what's up ..." perhaps what Oma said was ...

"I didn't want ... to find out this way," Kaede said, taking her hands off her face and seeing Naegi in the eyes.

"Kaede, you?" Naegi could not continue, by the time he realized Kaede's lips were pressing his.

Seeing that Naegi accepted her kiss, Kaede proceeded to hug him, wanting to maximize the kiss on him.

Meanwhile Naegi was surprised, her junior really had such feelings towards him, Oma was telling the truth.

Naegi was surprised, but chose to do the same and hug her while he kissed her.

After a while they both separated just to notice how flushed the two were.

"Kaede" Naegi said with a glow of hope and surprise on his face

"I, I've been feeling this ... for a while ... but I didn't want you to find out this ... way," Kaede said looking back at the ground, still sobbing

"Kaede ... chan" with that last Naegi kissed Kaede's forehead causing her to be in seconds of fainting for what she had just done

"Makoto ... you want, you want to be my"

**Chup!**

Kaede said nothing anymore there was nothing to ask, Naegi had answered her question before she finished.

Both closed their eyes and enjoyed their kiss as they hug again.

By the time they parted to take a breath they could feel their hearts were racing for more.

"Is it getting late, do you think it's okay if we continue elsewhere?" Naegi asked.

"You like the music room," Kaede said winking an eye

"I think it's perfect," Naegi said with a smile on her face.

Kaede saw a new smile in Naegi, one that not only had hope but also ... love, love for her.

"Let's go, yes?" Kaede offered Makoto a hand.

As for Naegi I accept his hand with a nod.

* * *

Both left the area, not knowing that someone had been watching until the whole thing.

A tall girl with blue hair and light eyes was hiding behind some trees very close to the couple who had left, the girl was not happy at all, all the girl did was see her classmate see how she was going with a certain lucky student.

"So ... the music room".

I look at the sky to see the sunset almost ending.

"..."

That girl sighs defeatedly.

* * *

**END!**

**Well, say what you thought about this, in the comments.**

**I also want to say that lately I am too busy to write something else so don't expect to see anything else of mine until who knows when.**

**I hope I have improved my English.**

**I hope this time I don't make so many spelling mistakes ... although I promise nothing.**


End file.
